The invention relates to a process for detecting or recognizing an object by the comparison of the detected color of the object with a specified standard color whereby radiation emitted on the object from a radiation source and radiation reflected from the object are recorded by a color-recognizing sensor. Furthermore, the invention relates to an arrangement for detecting or recognizing an object by means of color recognition including a radiation source emitting radiation on the object such as LED, as well as at least one color-recognizing sensor recording radiation emitted by the object.
In order to recognize or position or record its orientation and/or position, color-recognizing sensors or color identification sensors, which are usable like conventional position sensors, can be used. Here the colors of the objects are compared with specified standard colors so that, for example, when the detected color agrees with the standard color within a tolerance range, a signal is set. But corresponding sensors also can get into use for quality assurance of products.
In order to record the color or colors by sensor, a white light source can be used as a radiation source. Radiation reflected by the object to be recorded can then be subdivided into its spectral components, red, green and blue, through mirrors and color filters in order to be able to determine the color itself on the basis of the color composition of the respective component light streams emerging from this. The use of white light moreover has the advantage that all colors can be recognized even if, for example, high heat loss arises with the use of a halogen lamp as a white light source. Furthermore, optical processing of the reflected light is disadvantageous.
Irradiating objects by means of semiconductor illumination is also known. For this, the radiations of a red, green and blue LED are concentrated over wave length-dependent reflecting mirrors and lenses into a light ray so that, under ideal conditions, an almost white light point arises. The object reflects as a function of the surface a corresponding component of each color so that once again the receiver transforms the spectral light component into an appropriate signal.
The LED""s can also be sequentially actuated so that the receiver transforms the color-dependent reflection into a corresponding signal.
Independently of the type of light source and the structure of the receiver, the reflected light is imaged through an imaging optical system on the sensor. In this way, the optical system can be constructed as a two pupils system with a transmitting pupil and a separate receiving pupil or as an auto-collimation principle, where transmitting and receiving pupil are identical. If several LED""s are used as a radiation source, the receiver is sensitive over a wide band of colors, whereby in contrast when a white LED is used, the receiver is selectively sensitive for the three color components.
The known arrangements are disadvantageous when the distance between the object to the sensor changes. Thus the light spot on the sensor moves in the two pupils system so that in particular with a small distance between object and sensor, the light spot can leave the light sensitive surface. This once again means that a strong change in the spectral components received and consequently of the sensed receiving energy exists with the consequence that considerable measuring errors arise.
Owing to the auto-collimation system, the effect of a lateral movement of the imaged light spot on the light sensitive surface is indeed prevented even if the measured signal can be falsified by changing the image size on the sensor, especially at short distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,231 relates to an arrangement to determine whether, in a rotary printing press, in a copier or in a rotary drum camera, an object, such as an original, is moving into a position in which copying of the former can take place. For this purpose, a light-sensitive sensor is arranged at a fixed distance to the moving object on which light reflected from the object is detectable. An optical wave guide is arranged before the sensor which has a semicircular or wedge shape.
A photoelectric digit emitter can be gathered from DE 34 16 275 C2.
For screening physical measured values, light is fed to a detector through an optical wave guide according to DE 24 23 056 A1. A fiber optical light wave guide arrangement according to DE-OS 2 205 996 is comprised of a large number of individual fibers.
In order to measure elements moving in relation to one another, line-like linearly arranged optical wave guide fibers are used, according to DE-AS 1 930 111, over which light is emitted on the moving elements as well as redirected to a photo detector.
With the color sensing arrangement relating a representative a representative arrangement for reading colored markings according to EP 0 735 501 A2, the radiation reflected from an object is imaged through a ray splitter and an optical system comprising a lens on a photo element.
Underlying the present invention is the problem of perfecting a process and arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning such that objects can be detected with high measurement accuracy, whereby changes in distance between object and color-recognizing sensor should basically not lead to a falsification of measurements. The spectral light components should also be recordable with requisite intensity. Furthermore, color falsifications should be ruled out.
In accordance with the invention, the problem is solved through a process in which reflected radiation is guided to the color-recognizing sensor by means of a light guiding element tapering in the direction of the color-recognizing sensor with the shape of a truncated pyramid, whereby the light-guiding element is constructed for the reflected radiation such that the radiation incident upon the light-guiding element is reflected maximally n times where nxe2x89xa62.
Through the theory of the invention, the receiving pupil can be greatly enlarged without an imaging taking place through optical lenses. This once again means that a change of image site and image size as a function of the distance between object and color-recognizing sensor does not take place. In other words, the radiation is concentrated on the color-recognizing sensor without imaging errors otherwise engendered by lenses, thus almost optically imaging-free or imaging error-free.
Since furthermore the reflected light is preferably reflected twice within the optical conductor, no shading effect can occur in a large distance range owing to the spatially separated arrangement of radiation source such as LED and optical wave guide. Through the theory of the invention, a significantly improved depth of field results.
It is moreover especially provided that the reflected radiation is guided over the light-guiding element on (2xc3x97n+1)2xe2x88x921 virtual color-recognizing sensors as well as on the one real color-recognizing sensor, whereby n is the number of reflections of the reflected radiation in the light-guiding element.
An arrangement for detecting or recognizing an object by means of color recognition of the type mentioned at the beginning is distinguished in that between the object and at least one color-recognizing sensor is allocated a truncated pyramid shaped light-guiding element tapering in the direction of the color-recognizing sensor of light-permeable solid material and in that the light-guiding element for the reflected radiation is dimensioned such that radiation reflected from the object and falling into the light-guiding element is reflectable to the greatest extent n times with n=2.
A white light-emitting LED is preferably used as a radiation source. The radiation can also be a white-light emitting laser. The color-recognizing sensor itself has a red, blue and green-sensitive surface.
It is furthermore provided that the sensor-side efflux surface of the optical wave guide is equal to the radiation-sensitive overall surface of the actually measuring, thus real sensor.
Independently of this, an air-free slot should exist between sensor-side truncated pyramid base surface and sensor which is, for example, filled with an optical glue, silicon or the like, especially with a material the refraction index of which corresponds to that of the truncated pyramid, or is at least similar to it.
With maximally twofold reflection, especially total reflection, from reflected radiations incident upon the optical wave guide, the optical wave guide with lens side influx surface should have an area extension that corresponds to at least 25 times, preferably more than 25 times the radiation-sensitive overall area of the color-recognizing sensor.
It is especially provided that at least one color-recognizing sensor on which radiation from the object and penetrating the light-guiding element, perceives a radiation energy which corresponds to radiation reflected from the object from the one color-recognizing sensor corresponding to the (2xc3x97n+1)2xe2x88x921 virtual color-recognizing sensor plus the one (real) color-recognizing sensor received directly from the object, whereby n is the maximum number of reflection[s] of radiation in the light-guiding element.
Furthermore, the radiation reflected from the object into the light-guiding element penetrates an apparent aperture diaphragm which is specified by acceptance cones fixed between the site of reflection on the object and the overall peripheral edge of the virtual color-recognizing sensors.
Finally, the radiation is supposed to arise on the object in a usable receiving area which is delimited by an envelope which is fixed by the overall peripheral edge of the virtual color-recognizing sensor as well as the peripheral edge of the influx area of the light-guiding element.
Through the theory of the invention, there results an economical arrangement for exact recognition and position of objects by means of a color-recognizing sensor or color identification sensor. A refracting optical system such as lenses for the reflected radiation is avoided so that the disadvantages existing in the state of the art in relation to the wandering of light spot on the light-sensitive sensor or the various imaging size of the light spot as a function of the distance between object and sensor is ruled out. The receiving area for objects to be detected is relatively large whereby a falsification of the measured results through changing the distance is precluded.
The invention is explained below on the basis of a preferred embodiment to be gathered on the basis of the drawings, wherein: